


Something Old, Something New...

by uniquepov



Series: Dyno_Drabbles LDWS Series (2010) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the LDWS over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>. I didn't win, but I made it to the final TWO, and considering this was my first-ever LDWS contest, I'm pretty darn proud of that.</p><p><b> Round 6<br/>
Word Count:</b> Drabbles must be between 100-500 words.<br/><b>Ship:</b>  Hermione/any canon character of your choosing.<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Hermione receives an amulet as a gift - who it's from, and why it's given are entirely up to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00011pw0/)

Hermione’s fingertips traced the outline of the amulet reverently, her chocolate brown eyes focused on their reflections as Molly fastened the chain around her neck. Her own mother smiled softly at her as their eyes met.

“Every Weasley bride for generations has worn this on her wedding day,” Molly said as she gave Hermione a brief, fierce hug. “We’re so happy that you’ll officially be a part of our family.” With that, she bustled out the door and down the stairs.

Hermione’s mother stepped forward and squeezed her shoulders. “Well, now you have something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue,” she said, eyes suspiciously moist.

Hermione nodded, turning in her chair to hold up one dainty heel. “And a sixpence in my shoe,” she said with a grin. “Or, at least, a sickle.” She stood and stepped into her mother’s embrace. “Muggle and wizarding traditions – just like our future,” she said happily, her heart brimming.

Walking slowly up the center aisle on her father’s arm, Hermione only had eyes for Ron. She watched him grin indulgently as little Teddy sprinted down the aisle, abandoning all pretense of ceremony and flinging himself into Harry’s arms. Ron turned away from the best man and his squirming godson to smile at Luna and Ginny as they preceded her up the aisle.

Ron spotted her, and his expression swiftly moved from awe to wonder to confusion to apprehension and finally settled on loving adoration. As she joined him at the altar, she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, asking him what was wrong as she did.

“I thought you didn’t want children right away,” he whispered, only the barest hint of anxiety in his voice.

“I don’t,” she murmured back as she adjusted the lapels of his dress robes. “Why are you bringing this up _now_?”

“Because you’re wearing the amulet!” Ron rejoined.

“What does your family heirloom have to do with this?” Hermione frowned in confusion.

Under pretense of helping with the train of her bridal robes, Ginny stepped up to Hermione and leaned in to whisper, “It’s a _fertility_ amulet.”

Hermione paled, meeting Ron’s eyes with a startled expression. As one, they turned to look from his mother, who looked abashed, to her mother, who smiled at them with a sheepish shrug.

Reaching up, Ginny adjusted the flowers in Hermione’s hair while she whispered a quick charm. Instantly, the chain unclasped from around her neck and Ginny smoothly whisked it away.

“It appears to be a conspiracy,” the bride whispered ruefully to her groom. She turned to thank Ginny, but the redhead had already stepped back into her place, unobtrusively fastening the amulet around her own neck.

Hermione and Ron shared another meaningful look before glancing over at their dark-haired best man, who was still occupied with Teddy.

Hermione grinned. “Make sure you warn Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks:** To [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) for her beta work throughout this challenge and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders. *squishes* Also, extra-special *squishes* to [](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivertempest**](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/) , for being an awesome friend and always pushing me to be better. =)


End file.
